Butter Building
Butter Building is the third level in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. It comes after Ice Cream Island and before Grape Garden. The music that plays in this level later appeared as a medley in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Butter Building returns in yarn form after Yin-Yarn turns all of Dream Land into a world of yarn. The level is called Tempest Towers. Level Intro Kirby is seen casually stroling across one of the high-up parts of the tower. Just then, a Poppy Bros. Sr. comes along and knocks him to the edge of the platform. As Kirby struggles to get back up, the Poppy Bros. Sr. throws a bomb on his head and hops away. Kirby looks around, puzzled, and the bomb detonates seconds later. This intro is the same in both versions of the game. General Information Butter Building consists of six normal stages. It is a large, tall tower reaching up very high through the sky. It is constructed in the middle of a forest clearing and is a huge cylindrical burgundy and yellow building. Kirby starts off at the base of the tower and must work his way up to the very top. In the remake of Kirby's Adventure, the building is changed from a grand, gilded castle to a ruined, crumbling tower. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land the building has small, unfinished towers at its base, and there are holes covered with wire grating on the decaying walls, signifying that the tower was never fully built or is now falling apart. At the very top of the tower, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright await Kirby. Also, Butter Building features every mini-game in the game. It has a Crane Fever room (replaced by a Bomb Rally room in the remake), an Egg Catcher room (replaced with an Air Grind room), and a Quick Draw room. It also has a Museum featuring Starman, and an Arena featuring Grand Wheelie. Trivia *The name "Butter Building" may come from the structure's yellow color in the original game. This is untrue in the remake, because it is now purple and maroon rather than bright yellow. *The fight with Grand Wheelie is completly optional an pointless (unless the player wants the Wheel ability), as no door appears after Kirby defeats Grand Wheelie except for the door leading back out and no item appears after the battle also. *In the original Kirby's Adventure, Butter Building had some levels where Kirby would stand outside of the building and walk around it, making it appear almost 3D. In the remake, it was replaced by the standard level layout instead of the 3D-like feature. *In Kirby 64 the second level of Shiver Star features a remix of this level's music. Gallery Image:Butter_Building_nes.png|Screen shot from the original Kirby's Adventure. Image: Butter_Building_inside.jpg|Kirby fighting Mr. Tick Tock inside the building (remake). Image:K screen037.jpg|Needle Kirby plowing through the building (remake). Image:Nightmare28.png|High Jump, proving to be a useful ability for venturing upwards (remake). Image:Butter building.png|Kirby scaling the building from the outside (remake). Butterbuildingthrow.jpg|Backdrop Kirby delivers swift destruction to foes in the tower (remake). Butterbuildingboss.jpg|Kirby fighting the bosses at the top of Butter Building (remake). Image:Butter_Building_2.png|Interior of the building (remake). Image:Butter_Building_5.png|Another view of the interior (remake). Image:Butter_Building_5-2.png|View of the landscape around the building (remake). Category:Levels